The Daily Life Of History Makers
by BluKrown
Summary: These are shorts stories of particular relationships, as just a short oneshot compilation of a day in the life of said relationships. Ships will overlap, meaning some characters being in different relationships in different chapters. Therefore, if there are any ships you dislike, by all means, skip the chapter. If there is a relationship you wish to see, please request them!


5:30 am

An alarm buzzed, and a hand creeped from the bed sheets to tap the alarm clock off.

With a groan, the hand was followed by an arm, then a shoulder and chest.

Yuuri blinked, the fogginess of his vision causing trouble to even look for his glasses. He rolled over to see a blur of another being in his bed.

A hand that wasn't his own reached and stroked his face and a bleary voice lovingly said, "Morning Yuuri."

Yuuri suddenly flipped and rolled out of bed out of pure surprise. Falling to the cold bedroom with a thud and a groan as he held his head.

Viktor rose and looked over the edge to see the poor man trying to soothe his aching head. "What's wrong Yuuri?"

Yuuri turned with slight frustration and muttered, "Don't scare me like that Viktor. What are you doing in my bed anyway?"

Viktor gave a hurt look, only to realise Yuuri couldn't see it before answering in his defence, "What kind of fiancé doesn't sleep in the same bed as his lover?"

While Yuuri began to open his mouth to retort, the figure had reached onto the bedside table and then placed his glasses on his nose in a fluid quick motion.

Although Yuuri was still going to argue his point, when he realised the outfit Viktor wore.

The usual yukata cleanly presented Viktor's slim yet trained muscles, his slender yet still masculine shoulders and his nipples only just visible caused extremely erotic thoughts to spout into Yuuri's mind.

He shut his mouth and got to his feet. He cheeks blushed, which wasn't ignored by the embarrassment.

"Yuuri, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What Viktor-"

He was interrupted by pale white arms wrapping around his shoulders as Viktor reached from the edge of the bed to lean over to Yuuri's ear. The slight scent of sake wafting from his lips as he murmured, "You can always make a move you know? It's not like it'd refuse."

With a spin chilling shiver. Yuuri stuttered a awkward reply while escaping from his arms. "I-It's five in the morning, you'll wake everyone up . . . P-Plus . . . I have to train!"

Yuuri ducked under his arms and quickly walked out of the bedroom.

Viktor let out a sigh as he looked at the gaping door, "This'll be a long day I guess."

 _6:30 am_

With a quick breakfast they were off.

Yuuri jogging along side Makkachin while Viktor rode his bike.

Although Viktor had gave Yuuri allowance for Yuuri to eat a satisfying amount of katsudon, Viktor was still restrained him.

Yuuri, still fit, but yet still had a bit of trouble on some of the run, especially the hill. But Viktor supposed he still had a fond side for the chubbiness he had first met when coming to Japan for the first time.

"Come on Yuuri, lift up those legs! Otherwise we'll go for another round!" Viktor instructed the skater.

Sitting up in his bike and picking up pace. Gasps and puffs eventually caught up as both the dog and Yuuri ran beside the bike.

 _You would have thought something would have changed_ . . . Viktor thought pensively.

 _11:00 am_

Viktor's hand clapped the rhythm of the song as Yuuri skated smoothly across the ice.

Viktor kept with the beat and his eyes still followed the Japanese boy along the arena. His mind beginning to go off on a travel as he watched the skater dance in the new routine Viktor had arranged a week before.

With a sudden halt and pose, Yuuri's practice routine was done, and he huffed as he skated back towards Viktor.

Viktor gave an encouraging smile, handing him a towel to dry the sweat.

"Good job Yuuri. You've visibly gotten better in the past week." Viktor smiled. "But you know . . ."

Yuuri didn't get a chance to recover as skating jargon poured from Vikto's mouth as he reviewed and summarised Yuuri's mistakes and improvements.

Yuuri slumped slightly, but still listened as he had only wished for a bit more praise.

 _2:00 pm_

After a quick yet enjoyable lunch, they were back in their skates. Training would go for another two hours before they would retire for the night.

Although Yuuri did look forward to relaxing and having time to catch his breath, he still wished for the ice. Nearly always wanting to rehearse or try something new on the frozen water.

Yuuri focused on his movement on the ice, aiming to at least do one perfect routine before the end of the month.

He was then going for a jump, only to have a messy landing, causing him to slide on one knee on the ice.

Although it wouldn't have been anything major, but the grazing along his knee had caused a rather harsh minor graze on his right knee.

Viktor would have usually called for Yuuri to continue, as you can't just stop, but could see the blood from the half arena distance between and came over.

Yuuri gripped his leg with his teeth clenched. His pants having grazed a hole in his thin layered pants.

Yuuri let out an apology as Viktor helped him to his feet.

Viktor could have retorted back with his commentary on why he ended up in this mess in the first place, but decided not to do so.

Viktor sat him down on the bench beside the ice rink and began work on the graze on his knee.

Yuuri took a sip of his water bottle as he muttered again, "I'm sorry Viktor, I should've been more careful . . . I was thinking of putting in another turn . . ."

Viktor gave his a look as he finished cleaning and covering the graze.

"I told you not to take anymore risks like that Yuuri. I know it's worked in the competetion but I don't want you risking your neck just for a practice routine." Viktor crossly told him.

Yuuri nodded, slightly disappointed that he missed the jump and ticked off his coach.

 _5:00 pm_

The most of the onsen rose into the open winter air as he empty onsen echoed with the sounds of water being poured.

The misty haze caused the usually empty and cold area into a smaller and cozy gathering of small shower heads on the fake rock walls and the inviting onsen the main contributed to the calming hot air.

Viktor sat behind Yuuri, scrubbing his back with a sponge.

"You push yourself Yuuri. Try to keep yourself out of harms way for once." Although Viktor doubted that was even possible.

Viktor finished with the sponge and began washing away the soap with the shower head. He then tapped him on the back and turned in the opposite direction, expecting Yuuri to do the same.

Yuuri dunked the sponge into a bowl of cold water left from a previous guest.

"It's not like a didn't just decide to though. I mean, I have to learn from someone." He finished as he squeezed the content on Viktor's head.

With a inhuman yelp, Viktor stood up with a shiver, turning to glare at Yuuri who still sat on the stool.

"I don't know where you learnt to rebel against your coach but-"

"From you of course." Yuuri said as he stood up as well, then giving a smile.

Viktor let out a sigh. "I suppose that's true . . ." Giving up on a retort.

 _8:00 pm_

The two men sat together in Viktor's western inspired bedroom, watching the large tv. Viktor lounging, with his pale legs stretching through his rather short yukata along the couch, although still sitting up as Yuuri dried his hair with a hairdryer.

"Unbelievable really." Viktor muttered as he played with the controls of the remote, replaying one of Yuuri's performances at the Grand Prix. "Who would think this cutie could only get a silver."

He was answered by a hair dryer to the face, though it wasn't as bothering as the cold sponge a few hours earlier.

Although he knew it was a punishment, Viktor continued with, "I would have married him if it was a gold." Waving his ring hand above him.

Yuuri then turned off the dryer, Viktor's hair sufficiently dry. "I'll do it next year, you know."

Viktor looked up to the Japanese man. "To what?"

Yuuri's cheeks flushed as he looked away, "Both." He answered, trying to not deflate as he stiffened his shoulders with resilience.

Viktor gave a sly smile, sitting up and lifting his body up to then sit on Yuuri's lap, his legs between Yuuri's waist.

"Is that so?" His hair lay flat and slightly covered his face, causing his bright blue eyes to shine brighter. "Then, how about proving it?"

He then leaned, his forehead touching the others.

Although Yuuri, if it was this morning, would have pushed away with pure embarrassment and evacuate the room. But it was, however, the evening. And Yuuri wasn't surprised by a sleeping Russian as his wake up call.

"How would you suppose I do that, Coach Viktor?" He murmured, his voice smaller as if the words were only for the other man's ear.

Viktor pecked Yuuri's lips. Murmuring as he did. "You should at least know that by now, Silver Medal Winner Yuuri."

Although the tone had changed to that of a more lustful tone, Yuuri could help but raise his voice as he said, slightly annoyed, "I get it already. I will, I'll get gold."

Viktor let out a laugh, "And how would you do that?" He asked again, more insistence.

Yuuri cautiously leaned to kiss to paler man's lips. "I suppose . . . I could always be a bit more confident." He murmured, wrapping his arms around Viktor's waist.

Viktor's hands went to brace his face as he murmured back, "I suppose we can work on that too." Embracing him in both lip and arm.

 _9:10 pm_

Viktor awoke to a silent night. And he could only hear the bustle of feet and voices below of the customers and staff leaving and closing the onsen and shop. A sliver of a moon peaking through he curtains to shine on Viktor and Yuuri. Yuuri embracing and holding Viktor in his arms, Viktor reciprocating. However he broke away as he sat up, his throats was raw with thirst.

He opened his mouth in a silent yawn as he slid his legs out of the bed, shivering and regretting placing his feet on the cold wooden ground.

Viktor quietly sat up, not wanting to wake the other occupant up. As he felt happy not awaking the silent and unmoving Yuuri, his mouth slightly open and his eyes softly shut.

He was about to take a step to get a drink of water or cold tea, before a hand latched his wrist.

Although he was surprised, he didn't yell, as that was what Yuuri would do.

Viktor turned to see a bleary eyes Yuuri holding on his hand.

"Where are you going? Are you leaving?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Just for a drink." Viktor whispered back, kissing the fingertips of Yuuri's outreached hand.

"By the way . . . It sounds like you don't want me to leave. Then what was this morning about?"

Yuuri turned to bury his head in his own pillow for a moment, before lifting his head up again to murmur, "Wasn't if you who said it . . . 'What kind of fiancé doesn't sleep in the same bed as his lover'?"

Viktor gave a smile, leaning to kiss Yuuri's lips. "I suppose I can always wait until morning. My fiancé wants me to stay after all." He whispered with a smile on his lips.


End file.
